Pleite aber sexy
by Satoko
Summary: Nach der Interhigh ... Toudou und Maki-chans starten schwer verliebt ins Studentenleben :) Das was vom Spitznamen "Peak Spider" blieb? Spinnweben in der Geldbörse. ... und Toudou aka Sleeping Beauty? Warum verschläft er jede Vorlesung?


1.

Toudou streckte sich im Bett und seufzte, als er auf den Wecker sah und es schon 7:00 war. Er setzte sich vorsichtig auf, um das schlafende Bündel neben sich nicht aufzuwecken und rieb sich die Augenlieder. Wer auch immer auf die brillante Idee gekommen ist, Vorlesungen um 8 Uhr früh abzuhalten, hatte einen Logenplatz in der Hölle verdient. Toudou machte seinem Namen alle Ehre: Sleeping Beauty. Er verbrachte lieber mehr Zeit im Bett mit Makishima, als auf der Uni zu hocken und zu hoffen, dass ihm die dritte Tasse Kaffee neben physischer Anwesenheit endlich auch psychische Anwesenheit im Unterricht ermöglichte. Er beugte sich über seinen Freund und küsste ihn sanft auf die Lippen. „Aufstehen, Maki-chan…" flüsterte er und küsste seinen Weg hoch bis er bei seinen Ohrläppchen angekommen war. Er leckte langsam drüber und stürzte sich dann wieder auf seine Lippen.

„Ngh…Jinpachi… hör auf, wie oft hab ich dir schon gesagt, du sollst mich nicht so aufwecken…" murmelte Makishima mürrisch und setzte sich ebenfalls auf. Scheiß auf die 8 Uhr früh Vorlesung. „Oft, aber du hast deine Meinung noch jedes Mal danach geändert, wenn ich dich anschließend in die Matratze gefickt hab. „Argh - TOUDOUUU!"

Toudou sprang lachend aus dem Bett und lief ins Bad. „Ich zuerst!" Nach einer Minute kam er topgestylt raus und sah frisch und munter aus. „Wie schafft du das immer… boah…" gähnte Makishima und stand auf. Er hatte nur eine kurze Pyjamahose an und ging mit zerzaustem Haar in Richtung Bad. Als er wieder rauskam, war Toudou schon fast fertig mit der Zubereitung des Frühstücks. Makishima vermisste seinen „ungesunden" Toast am Morgen, der von Toudou's „gesundem" japanischen Frühstück abgelöst wurde. 7 Monate wohnten sie jetzt schon zusammen, trotzdem kam es ihm vor, als ob erst eine Woche vergangen wäre, seit ihrem Einzug. Seit dem ersten Kuss. Den ersten Verabredungen. Den unzähligen stundenlangen Telefonaten.

Makishima hatte wieder mal eine ungewöhnliche Farbkombination für sein heutiges Outfit und Toudou musste schmunzeln. Er blickte zu Makishima nach hinten, während er die frisch gemachten Tamagoyaki auf 2 Tellern anrichtete und zwinkerte ihm zu. Makishima ging zu ihm und umarmte seine Taille von hinten. Er vergrub sein Gesicht in Toudous Haar und atmete tief ein.

„Ohayô, Jinpachi." murmelte Makishima und Toudou drehte seinen Kopf zu ihm und blickte ihm tief in die Augen. Seine Lippen zitterten und er schloss seine Augen, als er Makishima's warme Lippen auf seinen spürte. Es war ein kurzer Kuss, doch Toudou wusste, wie sehr es seinem schüchternen Freund an Überwindung kostete. „Maki-chan-" seufzte Toudou und drehte sich um, um einen weiteren Kuss zu ergattern. Und den bekam er. „…wieder einmal konntest du meinem Charme nicht widerstehen. Wahaha." Lachte Toudou eingebildet und Makishima verpasste ihm eine Kopfnuss und setzte sich kommentarlos zu dem niedrigen japanischen Tisch, wo ein heißer Kaffee schon auf ihn wartete. „Ich nehm an wir kommen heut wieder nicht vor 10 Uhr an die Uni. Wie haben wir es bitte damals geschafft, jeden Tag um 8 in der Schule zu sein? Ich dachte, dass schafft man doch locker auf der Uni. Noch nie lag ich so falsch." Sagte Makishima zynisch und nippte an seinem Kaffee. Jetzt erst mal Frühstücken.

Die Wohnung in der sie lebten war im zweiten Stock eines kleinen Gebäudes am Arsch der Welt von Saitama, relativ alt und im Winter arschkalt. Außerdem befand sich im ersten Stock ein Tofu Laden. Dafür waren sie auch die einzigen Mieter, und da der Tofuladen um 16 Uhr dicht machte, waren sie immer ungestört und unbeobachtet.

Sie machten sich auf den Weg und fuhren mit ihren Fahrrädern eine halbe Stunde zum Campus. So schnell waren sie aber nur, weil Toudou das Tempo vorgab und wie ein Henker fuhr.

„Wie lang hast du heut Uni?" fragte Toudou und Makishima seufzte. „Bis 14 Uhr. Danach fahre ich nachhause und nimm den Zug nach Shibuya. Ein Senpai hat ein paar Schnitte für mich vorbereitet und schenkt mir ein paar seine alten Mitschriften. Dann muss ich nicht dauernd in die Morgen Vorlesungen. „…das unterstütze ich sehr, aber glaub nicht, dass du deshalb länger schlafen kannst." Freute sich Toudou und zwinkerte ihm verführerisch zu „Makishima lief rot an. „…Kuha, das wär ja auch zu schön, sho."

„Also ich werd schauen, dass ich gegen 18 Uhr den schnellen Zug erwische…wird sicher erst nach 19 Uhr werden, bis ich wieder daheim bin."

Makishima bahnte seinen Weg durch die Menge an der Kreuzung von Shibuya und wartete vorm 109 Shopping Center. Er trug einen violetten, schmal geschnittenen Anzug und einen leichten gelben Schal dazu. Absolut unpassend dazu, eine schwarze Umhängetasche aus grobem Stoff. Seine langen grünen Haare hatte er sich zu einem losen Dutt gebunden. Toudou sagte ihm immer, dass man ihn schon aus 10 Kilometer Entfernung als Studenten der Kunst und Designuni erkannte. Recht hatte er. War wohl bei allen Studierenden seiner Uni so: Zumindest erkannte er seinen Senpai, der gerade von der Station zu seiner Straßenseite rüber wechselte und ebenfalls ein gewagte Kombination trug, schon von weitem. Eine dunkelblaue Haremhose, kombiniert mit einem gelben, ärmellosen Shirt. Und das bei 15 °C. Na Grüß Gott, was für ein Statement.

„Hey, Makishima. Netter Anzug."

„Nette…. Öhm. Schöne Oberarme hast du." Sagte er sarkastisch und erntete ein fröhliches Lachen. „Grad nicht, dass du mir zur Begrüßung eine in die Fresse haust. Mann, ich liebe deine Attitüde." Sagte er und Makishima seufzte genervt. Sich mit anderen Studenten zu umgeben war noch anstrengender, als „normale" Leute zu ertragen. Sie hatten diese „besserwisserische pseudo-intellektuelle" Seite, die Makishima auf die Palme trieb. Sie gingen in das nächstbeste Kaffee und Makishima blickte beiläufig auf die Uhr. Er lag gut in der Zeit – der 18 Uhr Zug würde kein Problem sein.

„Kennst du schon den neuen Matcha Latte? Den musst du unbedingt probieren. It's my treat." Dankend nahm er die Einladung seines älteren Kollegen an. Auch er machte seinem Namen alle Ehre. Peak Spider – Spinnweben in der Geldbörse.

Toudou stieg aus dem Zug und streckte sich. Eine halbe Stunde Zugfahrt kam ihm wie eine halbe Ewigkeit vor, so selten fuhr er mit dem Zug. Tja, Tickets sind sehr teuer in Tôkyô. Zum Glück hatte er den schnellen Zug erwischt, der fast alle Stationen bis Shibuya übersprungen hatte.

Er trug ein weißes, lockeres Shirt mit hellblauen Punkten drauf, dazu eine schwarze Jeans, die sehr eng anlag und somit nicht sehr bequem war. Er wollte nicht zu extravagant gekleidet sein, da er großen Wert darauf legte, dass nichts von seinem makellosen Aussehen ablenkte. Trotzdem wollte er Eindruck schinden – daher noch ein schwarzes Sakko mit dreiviertel Ärmeln. Als erbärmlicher Studentenhaushalt war ihr Budget sehr begrenzt – doch Toudou wollte an allem sparen, nur nicht an Kleidung und an Makishima. Heute hatte er vor seinen Freund mit einem spontanen Date zu überraschen. Er blieb noch in der Station, um ungestört eine SMS tippen zu können.

_17:15 Toudou:_

„_Maki-chaaaaan 3 Wenn du in der Nähe vom 109 bist, kannst du kurz beim Tsutaya Buchladen nebenan vorbeischauen? Ruf mich dann kurz an, damit ich dir erklären kann was ich brauch."_

Makishima spürte die Vibration seines Handys in der Tasche neben sich und holte es raus. Na wenn es denn sein muss. Er packte die ganzen Mitschriften in eine schwarze Umhängetasche und gab ihm im Austausch dafür 3 Sonderhefte seines Lieblingsgravure Magazins. Er verabschiedete sich von seinem Kollegen und machte sich auf den Weg um schnell noch in diesen Buchladen zu schauen.

Toudou wusste nun wieder, warum er Shibuya hasste. Er konnte keinen einzigen Meter gehen, ohne dass ihn irgendwelche jungen Frauen anmachten und nicht einmal die Männer hielten sich zurück. Er stand an der Kreuzung und hörte die Stimmen unzähliger Leute. Sie klangen alle gleich. Natürlich lenkte er gleich die Aufmerksamkeit der Modelscouts auf sich, die nichts Besseres zu tun hatten, als den ganzen Tag in Shibuya auf und abzulatschen, um neue Talente zu entdecken. Da kam auch schon der Erste angelaufen. Die Fragen waren immer die gleichen:„Hey, hättest du Interesse an einem Casting für unser Magazin?" – „Zeit für ein Foto?" – „Wie wär's mit Karaoke?" „Nein Danke." Sagte Toudou ernst und ging weiter. Einmal hatte er bei einem Fotoshooting für ein Modemagazin mitgemacht und er konnte sich vor lauter Anrufen und Liebesbriefen nicht mehr retten. Letztendlich hatte er seine Handynummer geändert und das Thema ‚berühmt, reich und schön' zu sein abgehakt. Nur noch wenige Minuten trennten ihn von seinem Ziel. Doch dann kam ihm gezielt ein ziemlich großer, weißer Mann entgegen und begrüßte in euphorisch.

„Ah… ist das nicht, Toudou-san?! Lang nicht mehr gesehen!" Oh Gott der fehlte ihm gerade noch. Der Typ von Fotoshooting damals. „Toudou Jinpachi- da yo ne!-„Toudou blickte zu Boden und tat so, als ob er sich nicht angesprochen fühlte, doch der Mann gab nicht auf, er ging neben ihm her und labberte ihn voll. „Die Redakteure von anderen Zeitschriften waren begeistert von dir und hätten dich gerne in ihrer nächsten Ausgabe…, hättest du Lust für… die Bezahlung wäre nun doppelt so hoch…"

„Hmm…" Toudou unterbrach ihn. Er zog sich sein Haarband vom Kopf und fuhr sich durchs Haar. „Ich lehne ab, und das nicht einmal dankend." Als der Typ in am Armgelenk packen wollte, riss er sich los und lief so schnell er konnte. WTF? Was zur Hölle stimmt mit diesem Scheißausländer nicht? Er sprintete um die nächste Ecke und als sein Handy läutete, war er unmittelbar vor dem Buchladen.

Makishima runzelte die Stirn. Er wartete kurz, und blickte ungläubig auf sein Handy, als Toudou nicht zeitgleich abhob, wie er es immer tat. Er spürte einen Knoten im Hals und schluckte trocken. Er erschrak ordentlich, ließ sogar seine Tasche fallen, als Toudou plötzlich vor ihm stand und ihn mit seinem Finger anvisierte. „Hey, Maki-chan."

„T..toudou?! Was machst du hier?" stammelte er perplex und Toudou nahm ihn in den Arm „Dich überraschen." Das war ihm gelungen. Toudou hob seine Tasche auf und hing sie sich um, damit Makishima nicht so schwer schleppen musste. Er nahm ihn bei der Hand und ging gleich los, damit Makishima sich nicht beschweren konnte und ignorierte all die faszinierten Blicke von den jungen Frauengruppen, die alle vor dem Einkaufscenter versammelt waren und tratschten. „Also wir gehen Eis essen."

„Okay…" Makishima lächelte leicht und versuchte, seine Aufregung zu verbergen. „Ich dachte Eis ist schlecht für meinen Magen." Sagte Makishima amüsiert und ließ sich in den Eisladen ziehen. Toudou spähte durch den Raum und stürzte sich gleich auf den Ecktisch, der am ab gelegensten war und trotzdem eine schöne Aussicht hatte. Er zog sein Sakko aus und klopfte auf den Platz neben sich. Makishima setzte sich neben ihn und lief rot an, als sein Freund ihn noch näher an sich zog und seinen Arm um ihn legte. „Pfff…Maki-chan, komm ruhig näher…"

„Jinpachi… ich schwör dir, wenn du deine Finger nicht bei dir lassen kannst und ich wieder ewig lang warten muss, bevor ich aufstehen kann – bring ich dich um."

Sagte Makishima mürrisch und Toudou wuschelte ihm durchs Haar. „Hai –hai! Verstanden – keine Hand und Blowjobs, auch wenn niemand hinsieht :( "

„Toudou hör auf damit…" versuchte Makishima ernst rüberzubringen, doch fing dann selbst zu lachen an. „Du bist so gestört!"

Eine junge Frau in einer rot-weißen Arbeitsuniform, die eher einem Maidkostüm, als einer Dienstkleidung glich, kam und nahm die Bestellung der beiden auf.

Makishima blickte links und rechts, die Luft war frei. Er beugte sich zu Toudous Ohr runter und küsste es sanft, bevor er ihm über die gesamte Ohrmuschel leckte und mit seinen Zähnen an seinem Ohrläppchen zog. Er flüsterte ihm leise ins Ohr und fuhr ihm mit einer Hand fest vom Knie rauf über den ganzen Oberschenkel. „Mach dich auf was gefasst, wenn wir nachhause kommen… heute…"

Toudou wimmerte leise. Scheiße. Jetzt begriff er, was Makishima meinte und wie er sich fühlte, wenn er es genauso bei ihm in der Öffentlichkeit machte. „… ficke ich dich so HART, dass du dir einen Stehplatz im Hörsaal suchen musst, weil du nicht mehr sitzen können wirst. Okay?"

Toudou würde sich nie so leicht geschlagen geben, er atmete zittrig ein und blickte seinen Freund mit seinem verführerischsten Schlafzimmerblick an. „- ist das eine Drohung, oder ein Versprechen?" Makishima konnte nicht länger widerstehen und schnappte sich seine Lippen. Er küsste ihn gierig und drückte seine Hand auf Toudou's Schritt, während er ihm tief mit der Zunge in den Mund fuhr. Toudou packte sein Handgelenk und zog seine Hand von seinem Schritt weg. Er blickte ihn verlegen an und biss sich auf die Unterlippe. Makishima grinste und stützte sich am Tisch ab. Noch nie war Toudou so froh, dass die Bedienung hier so langsam war, dass man während der Wartezeit ein Kind hätte gebären können.

Es war bereits 21 Uhr, und es kühlte noch mehr ab. Kurz vor der Zugstation blieb Toudou stehen und blickte schüchtern zur Seite. „Das war ernstgemeint, oder?" fragte Toudou nervös und nahm Makishimas Hand in seine. „Es ist schon so lang her, dass du mich das letzte Mal…n…nach dem Onsen…"

„Toudou, das erste und letzte Mal, als wir es so gemacht haben, warst du so laut, dass deine Eltern ein Trauma erlitten haben und seitdem nicht mehr mit dir reden."

„Okay, ich gebe zu es war nicht gerade das Eltern-freundlichste Outing. Aber das Wochenende wollte ich es ihnen eh sagen, also hab ich mir die Diskussion erspart." Grinste Toudou und Makishima seufzte. Er konnte es ihm nicht verübeln, dass er laut war. Immerhin wusste er selber besser als jeder andere, wie gut es sich anfühlte. Nicht das es andersrum weniger befriedigend war – aber es war trotzdem ein noch intimeres Erlebnis. In Momenten wie diesen wünschte sich Makishima, dass das Geld für einen wöchentlichen Besuch in einem Love Hotel reichen würde, da es ihm – auch wenn er es nicht zugab- gefiel, wenn Toudou sich ungehemmt die Seele aus dem Leib stöhnen konnte. „… ich verspreche, ich werde unsere Nachbarn nicht traumatisieren."

„Ja, aber das auch nur weil wir keine Nachbarn haben." Sagte Makishima zynisch und zerwuschelte ihm seine Frisur. „Hey!"

„Eigentlich ist es unfair, dass wir so schäbig leben müssen. Du als Sohn von Millionären und ich als ältester Sohn eines Luxus Ryokans." Sagte Toudou beiläufig und grinste, als er und Makishima sich mit einem einzigen Fahrschein durch den Schranken schlängelten. Frechheit siegt! Und spart nebenbei auch noch Geld.

„Naja unfair? Wir haben uns das selber so ausgesucht. Wir können dankbar sein, dass unsere Eltern noch die Studiengebühren für die ersten 2 Jahre bezahlt haben."

„So gesehen war der Zeitpunkt unseres Outings eh perfekt. Eine Woche nachdem sie bezahlt haben. Wahaha." Lachte Toudou und Makishima musste schmunzeln. Das dritte Jahr wird auch noch irgendwie werden, davon war er überzeugt. Und wenn sie sich einen Studentenkredit aufnehmen müssten.

„Bereust du es?" fragte Makishima, als wäre es Smalltalk und Toudou fuhr sich durchs Haar, um seine Frisur wieder zu richten. „Ja, ich bereue es, dass ich nicht schon viel früher meiner Familie vorgestellt hab. Aber sonst – sorry, not sorry."

Makishima schmunzelte.

„Meinen Eltern ist es egal, mit wem ich in einer Beziehung bin. Meinem Bruder erst recht, schließlich ist er auch homosexuell. Aber der Kommentar meiner Mutter hat mich schon getroffen... naja egal, die können sich ihr Geld einstweilen wohin stecken. Das Leben ist viel spannender ohne Geld. Wenn wir mein Bruder Geld überweist, sag ich nicht nein – aber einstweilen möchte ich von meinen Eltern nichts mehr wissen."

„Das ist okay Maki-chan, Unabhängigkeit hat seinen Preis. Apropos Familie, hat sich dein Bruder wieder gemeldet?"

„Ja er ruft seit letzter Woche ab und zu mal an um zu fragen wie's mir geht… und er hat gesagt er wird mir monatlich Geld überweisen und ich soll es ja nicht zurücküberweisen, sonst kommt er persönlich vorbei und tritt mir in den Arsch."

„Wahaha – wieviel ist es, wieviel Maki-chan?"

„Genug, dass du dir keinen Nebenjob zu suchen brauchst, das ist auch einer der wenigen ausschlaggebenden Gründe, weshalb ich zum Geld nicht nein sage." seufzte Makishima und ging über die seitliche Stiege rauf zur Wohnung. Er sperrte die Tür auf.

Es war schon 22:30 – die Vorlesung morgen früh? Freitag früh um 8h? Unmöglich. Das war keine Frage des Willens.


End file.
